meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nike
Nike is the name given to the ship that Eve built with her own two hands from the ground up. Originally Eve was going to name it "Valkyrie" but then found out the use the Aesir had for that name and decided against it. Description Nike has two forms, one of a humanoid robot, and that of a ultralight class star ship with four engines that propelled it faster than most ships were capable of reaching. For example Nike once out ran the blast of a Nuclear Explosion while climbing straight up into orbit, barely. Nike has enough room and life support to hold 5 people within its cockpit and small cargo hold. Most of the cargo space was sacrificed for enhanced weapon capacity and added enhancements. Though capable of Long distance travel through space, Nike's layout would make anyone wish they didn't have to stay in the vessel for more than 12 hours if they were not in the cockpit, especially when there were 3 or more people in it, only two people could fit in the cockpit and the rest had to be in the small cargo space located in the area between the four engines. Nike the Starship Nike as a Starship was 40ft long and about 30ft wide. It's engines were arranged with two under the fuselage and two above generating trust that could be pointed in any direction at the pilot's will. it was programmed by Eve to do this automatically until overridden. Nike's arsenal consisted of two primary heavy plasma cannons which were adopted from Aesir schematics she stole which could be linked or unlinked as needed, and had a secondary armament of Cryo Missiles and Hunter Killer Missles. Nike the Robot Keeping about half of the Starship form's high speed, this form invovled having two of the engines operate as legs and the other two operating as a jet pack for the system allowing it to move in any direction just as well as most wizards can fly with the spell. In this form the missiles were launched from Nike's shoulders and the Dual Heavy Plasma Cannons could be held in either one or both hands depending on weather or not the weapon was linked. This form also had two short swords magnetically attached to the thighs of the robot. With the upgrades that Eve put into the robot, it was just as mobile as she was even though the robot was about 30ft tall. This amount of agility gave it many advantages on the battle field making it incredibly hard to hit (for a 30ft tall robot), as well as making it incredibly accurate compared to other robots of it's class. History Nike was completed shortly before the crew of Desperado arrived to meet the Murin in their fight against the Aesir. Technically it was never finished to Eve's specs as she had planned. Even after it's first operation Eve was constantly finding new parts to build the components she wanted to install into Nike, which was no small feat the way the crew was always on the move. Nike survived about a dozen sorties before it was lost to the great purge due to the nano-machines right before the Elven Plane of War was started.